


Everything as it should be

by LadyMina



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMina/pseuds/LadyMina
Summary: Some things weren't as Balthazar Cavendish remembered.





	Everything as it should be

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I ever write a story in another language, fanfiction or otherwise, so please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes. Also my writing is a joke and I just couldn't make this story longer, and not for lack of trying.

Vinnie had convinced himself it was for the best about a hundred times as he waited for Cavendish to return to the dingy apartment they shared, pondering how long it would take for the new timeline to catch up with them if he sent the letter just now.

A piece of paper was on the table, a few hastily scribbled lines; the less information he shared, the better. 

He’d have to be careful when passing the note to Savannah, so she could deliver it without raising suspicion. Vinnie looked at the clock on the wall; there was no use waiting any longer. Everything would be different when he got back, anyways.

*

Savannah shot him a look, but agreed to deliver the note. Vinnie supposed she kind of pitied him.

*

Balthazar Cavendish opened the door of their apartment as quietly as he could. When he left, he had been so irritated he felt his blood close to boiling; now all he could feel was a tinge of guilt for storming out of there like that. Dakota had looked so hurt, Balthazar was quite sure he had been holding back the tears.

Three hours in the cool night breeze had done nothing to alleviate his pulsing headache. He got into the tiny bedroom fully expecting Dakota to be fast asleep on the only bed, but not only it was empty, _it was made._ Perfectly made, just as he used to do it himself.

Checking the other rooms had been equally pointless; there weren’t many places he could be in such a small apartment. Maybe he had left for the same reason he did, to clear his mind. But all of his belongings were gone, too.

 “He can’t do this”, he muttered under his breath.

It gave him no pleasure to report desertion, but he’d have to do it. They both knew all domestic disagreements were to be promptly resolved between those involved, and abandoning a partner was very much against the book. 

*

“Excuse me, Mr. Block, but I’m not sure I understand what you mean”

“How do I have to explain this so it gets through that thick skull of yours?” Block practically spat. “Agent Dakota _retired_ a long time ago. And this is the last time I hear another request for a partner”

“I don’t get it”, Balthazar said, and he truly meant it. “And anyways, I’m not requesting another partner. I’m reporting–“

He stopped paying attention once his boss started yelling again, a vein in his forehead looking dangerously close to exploding. Of course he had been trained to recognize changes in the timeline in case of conflicting memories; it just didn’t _feel_ right.

If Dakota had left in such a state of mind, an enemy agent might have captured him. How else could be explained that Mr. Block, of all people, had failed to recognize such a disruption? Also he had seen that agent, Milo Murphy, thwart every single mission they were assigned. _He even knew Dakota’s name._

 “…And get back to work!”

Balthazar nodded to the screen before the transmission ended. 

*

His stomach was twisted into a knot as he made his way to the pistachio cart down the street. After the talk with his superior that morning and if his suspicions were well founded, that Murphy kid wouldn’t dare being seen by Balthazar and risk retaliation. However, and with so little information to work with, he had no choice but follow their everyday routine.

*

Against all odds, Milo Murphy approached him a few hours later. Putting up his best smile, Balthazar inquired about his missing partner, trying to steady his voice; there was a good chance this agent didn’t recall seeing him alongside Dakota.

 Smiling and with an air of tranquility that Balthazar found unnerving, Milo responded positively to the description; a baker a few streets from there, such a nice guy that always gave them an extra treat when his boss turned his back on him, and such nonsense.

Milo left flanked by two kids before he had the chance to ask any further questions. 

*

A baker. A baker!

It was so preposterous. How naïve did he think Balthazar was? 

*

A tiny bell announced his arrival. It was a cozy place that doubled as a café, with a few tables and black and white photographs on the walls. Balthazar walked up to the counter, not sure what to expect.

 He sure gasped when Dakota himself, safe and unharmed, came through a side door. Getting closer, both shoulders slumping and a disinterested look on his eyes, _wearing uniform_ , those old fashioned glasses still adorning his face. Greeting him as if they’d never even met. Giving him the cold shoulder, no doubt.

 “What’s the meaning of this?” Balthazar said, barely containing his desire of grabbing him and giving him a good shake. “You dare go against the book… _for this_?”

Dakota raised an eyebrow.

 “If you aren’t buying anything and if you don’t mind, I’m going back to the kitchen”

“You aren’t supposed to abandon a partner, the bureau clearly states it is against the rules!”

Balthazar noticed how he suddenly stiffened, and then relaxed his body again just as quickly. 

“All right, my shift ends at 6”, Dakota said. “Bring your documents” 

*

Dakota was checking his papers absentmindedly, sitting on a bench in a park. Every time he raised an eyebrow, or whispered something to himself, Balthazar would get a little more anxious, though he wasn’t sure why.

 “Everything seems to be in order”, he finally said. “You said we used to be partners?”

“You were with me just yesterday”

“So that means you come from an alternate timeline”, Dakota said jumping from his seat. “You met another me! You have to tell me everything!”

*

Balthazar was sitting in the couch, waiting for Dakota to come back from the kitchen. He looked around him: it was a nice, little apartment, with some basic furniture and scarce decorations. Anyways, it seemed a place Dakota was very proud of, and he sure was happy to show it to Balthazar, as if they were good friends instead of practically strangers. 

“I hope you aren’t grossed out by instant tea”, Dakota said carrying a tray with two mugs and a plate of cookies and leaving it on the table. “I love this stuff” 

Balthazar frowned almost immediately, but nevertheless took the mug he was being offered.

“It’s fine”

“I made these at work”, Dakota said, passing him the plate. “Pistachio cookies are pretty good once you try them”

*

He hadn’t noticed how silent his apartment could be.

*

The pistachio cart had burst into flames before he could even react properly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Milo Murphy running alongside a small dog. However discouraged he felt, at least it gave him an excuse to go somewhere else.

*

Dakota was waiting for him outside the bakery when he arrived, even though they hadn’t scheduled a meeting the day before. Now that he could pay attention with a clearer mind, he noticed how attached he had grown to see him wear that awful tracksuit; this man was dressed so casually – jeans, shirt, plain jacket – it almost upset him.

“I know a great burger place not far from here”, was all he said.

It was all so surreal; they were walking together, Dakota babbling non-stop about food as usual, some absurd story about fondant flowers that Balthazar couldn’t bother paying attention to. It wasn’t fair being the only one remembering. 

“The thing is, nobody ever eats fondant so I asked if–“

“May I ask why did you quit?”

There it was again, that subtle stiffness.

“I don’t think I’m supposed to tell”, he said pretty casually. As if being a former time traveller was on the same level as working in a bakery. “It could mess up my timeline or something”

“How on Earth could it possibly disrupt your timeline? Unless you left as the consequence of a–“

“Look, I know that. I guess I just don’t want to talk about it”

“I apologize, then”, Balthazar said. “I won’t ask any further questions about the subject”

Even though he needed answers, he remained true to his word. Dakota smiled warmly at him and went on about the cakes he had decorated that day, and for a second and if he closed his eyes, Balthazar could imagine everything was just a bad dream.

*

Having dinner together after work had become routine. Dakota would wait for him and talk about his day, and Balthazar would go along with it in the hopes he’d tell him something about his retirement. He had thought about changing back the timeline a dozen times just the first day.

 Dakota had to know much more than he was letting on. Why else would he let him enter his life so easily?

*

“Why didn’t you choose the future? What’s so special about this time period?”

Dakota was very focused watching a polar bear swim lazily in a small pool. He had been so excited to show him there were ‘actual, live animals’; Balthazar had had no choice but to accept his invitation.

“Did you see it?” he said still looking at the bear. Then turned to see Balthazar’s face and noticed he was waiting for an answer. “You mean, besides seeing real animals?” 

“ _Of course_ ”

“I didn’t like kipple”

Well, that didn’t help much. _Nobody_ liked kipple. 

*

It had been almost a week and Balthazar still couldn’t completely relax around Dakota. He might have looked exactly like his partner, but he definitely wasn’t: he seemed to have a great interest in his job. He looked more cheerful and there was a spark in his eyes every time he spoke. Besides discussing where to eat, they didn’t even bicker at all. 

He caught himself thinking of his partner as if he were dead.

*

“I can't just  _unretire_  because you feel lonely”

“That’s not it!”

And it wasn’t. It was about a thousand times more complicated than that, and he wasn’t quite convinced _what_ was it he so badly needed back.

“Then explain”, Dakota said looking very serious. “Whatever happened between you and my alternate self is none of my business. I’m sorry”

Balthazar looked up and saw that Dakota had left his glasses on the table and had buried his face on his hands. All he could see was a man taking the blame for someone no longer existed. No, that wasn’t right. He was taking the blame for Balthazar’s actions once again.

Dakota had a life now, and he simply couldn’t bring himself to tell him that their life together had been failure after failure. Couldn’t take the responsibility. Nobody, not even he, would be so selfish as to crush his dreams that way.

Balthazar had made his decision. He knew exactly what he deserved.

“Don’t say that”, he muttered, and then straightened himself. “I shall return to my apartment and continue my mission. I thank you very much for your hospitality”.

 He left as soon as he finished speaking. Couldn’t stand another farewell.

*

This man had just run away from his home after saying they’d never see each other again. After he had refused to ditch it all to run away with him.

 Vinnie had had doubts about that decision before, but never this much. 

He’d have to start writing.

 *

The memories of their partnership were slowly fading away. After all, such thing never existed in the current timeline.

Looking back at it, it was painfully obvious Dakota _did_ care about him. Why else would he put up with his complaints? With his bad mood, his highs and lows? Balthazar could recall hundreds of times he’d been harsh to his partner, whereas the worst thing he could think of Dakota was his constant lack of interest and being a bit too sarcastic.

He was really struggling to remember the argument that had started it all.

 *

“Sorry it took so long. I saw that Murphy kid again after the pistachio cart went down the hill and caused a traffic accident”

 Balthazar groaned under the blankets. He was having a bad dream. That was all.

 “Oh. You are still mad at me”

“Listen”, he said, more than a little fed up with his incredibly vivid imagination. “I know you are not actually here so I’ll say it: I’m sorry for lashing out at you, it’s not your fault. And I’m sorry for trying to take your perfect life away from you. Now please be so kind to return to your bakery and your nice apartment, and leave me here to wallow in my own misery alone”.

A very real hand lightly touched his shoulder.

“Wasn’t such a big fight this time around, right?”

He sounded rather amused. Balthazar almost jumped up from the bed and there was Dakota, wearing that dreadful tracksuit, grinning at him.

“I remember everything, Balthy,” he said. “That Ripple Proof Memory course at the academy? I was first of my class”

Balthazar wouldn’t have imagined such a thing, and would never admit that he had barely passed the course. But it all made sense now. Probably impatient with his silence, Dakota left the room and when he came back, there were two very old pieces of paper on his hands. He gave them to Balthazar.

 “I sent them to myself”, he said. “From two different timelines”

The first one was incredibly brief: _quit after Mississippi Purchase mission is completed, no new partner, bad for both_. The second was written on both sides and detailed the week that had just passed.

“I just thought you’d be better off with me out of the picture”, Dakota said scratching his head. “I thought you’d get a better partner, or a better mission. Or both”

Balthazar just stared, eyes wide open, and absolutely astonished anybody would leave such a peaceful life behind for someone like _him._ Someone so low, so inept, the only reason he had been assigned a partner in the first place was because Dakota was equally undesirable.

Suddenly it was just so obvious: Dakota wasn’t undesirable to _him_. He truly appreciated his company, his good humor and his constant support, and he had the urgency to let him know, even if he was unsure how.

“I missed working with you, _Vinnie_ ”, he finally said, looking him straight in the eye.

Dakota’s usual calm indifference turned into bewilderment in a matter of seconds. Before he could react, he had thrown himself on Balthazar and hugged him tightly, and this time he didn’t pull him away.

**Author's Note:**

> Since one episode implied animals are rare or maybe even extinct in the future, something important to the plot of the book 'Do Androids dream of Electric Sheep?', I couldn't help referencing it. Anyways, kipple is just junk that multiplies itself when you aren't looking.


End file.
